To Be Free
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Haru, a girl who is forced to be a maid dreams of living another lifestyle other then her current one. But will her dream come true of her dancing with the cat prince? Only time will tell. Lune x Haru with Baron x ?. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here is another Cat Returns story that I have thought up. Now just so you know it's going to have the same plot as Cinderella. (with some changes here and there) But I can assure you that it will be good so here is the first chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

To Be Free

_Once upon a time there lived a young girl by the name of Haru, who lived with her mother who's name was, __Naoko Yoshioka. The two lived a modest life in the Cat Kingdom in a estate that Haru's mother had gotten after the disappearance and then later presumed death of her first husband. But fearing that Haru would not grow up right without a father figure in her life she decided to remarry again. And so within a few months she did remarry to a large white furred half cat who came from a wealthy family of his own, his name was, Renaldo Moon. He to had been married before and had two daughters that were around the same age as Haru. One was a half cat like her father with white fur and green eyes her name was Louise. The other daughter was a human girl like Haru only she had short light brown hair and grey eyes her name was Hiromi. And for a few years the family lived happily together._

_That is until that unfortunate day when Haru's mother died. The girl cried for what seemed like hours while her Stepfather stayed in the background with his two daughters. It was then that the half cat's true nature was revealed to be bossy and cold towards Haru because she would in some way or another get involved with other people's business. And as punishment for this behavior she was beaten, humiliated, and soon after was forced to become a maid in her own home. But as the years went by so did Haru grow into a beautiful young woman and even through all of her hardships she never lost her kind heart or her habit of wanting to help other people. (even though she had not been able to do that for years)_

ooooooo

The sun slowly began to rise into Haru's room which happened to be in the tower like area of the estate as two things in her room began to glow for a few seconds before disappearing completely. One was a bird statue that resembled a crow when alive while the other was a half cat figurine who's fur was orange for the most part with some cream color on the bottom part of his face. He wore a light grey suit and also held onto a cane with one hand as he turned and saw that the young lady was still asleep as he walked towards her while on top of the bed post and said, "Haru, it's time to get up."

In response the brunette just grunted and turned to her other side so that her back was facing the figurine. Baron just lightly sighed as he jumped down from the where he had been standing and gently stroked her face with his right hand as he stated, "Come now Haru, you know that if you do not get up soon that your Stepfather will not be pleased with you."

The girl then did as she was told as she replied with, "Yeah I know, Baron." She got up and got dressed. But while she did this she added, "You know it's funny I had that same dream last night."

"You mean the one of you dancing at the ball with the prince?" The orange and cream furred half cat asked, putting a hand under his chin.

The brunette nodded as she put an apron over the plain brown dress that she always wore as she then opened the door to her room and headed downstairs. The Bird Creation then looked down at the figurine as he said, "I'll fly down to the kitchen and wait for Haru there in case she needs any help when getting their breakfast ready."

Baron nodded as he also decided to follow the brunette downstairs through the inner parts of the wall of the estate just in case she needed his assistance with something.

ooooooo

Toto waited for the brunette as she walked downstairs into the kitchen and began to fill two of three plates with a tea kittle and cup. The Bird Creation noticed that Haru had just put a glass of water on the third plate as he commented, "I take it that, that plate with the water on it is for fatso?"

Hearing this caused the brunette to turn around as she shot back, "Hey, I know that both you and Baron don't like how he and my stepsisters treat me. But his still my Stepfather so I would appreciate it if you could just try and not call him any names. And besides you know that he doesn't like tea."

The Bird Creation just let out a sigh in defeat as he replied, "Alright Haru, I'll try not to call him any names. But if he does something to you that either me or Baron don't like..." Before he could keep going though the three bells that were hung on the wall began to ring as Haru gasped and quickly put the toast, eggs, and bacon on the plates and headed back up to the second floor.

ooooooo

Baron now was the one to watch Haru as she knocked on the first door that was a few steps away form the stairs as she said, "Good morning, Louise."

"It's about time you showed up, Haru! Here are some dresses that I need you to fix for me. Don't slack though!" The half cat stepsister ordered from inside her room, as Haru then walked out with a basket of clothes in her left arm.

And as she shut the door she replied back with, "Yes, Louise."

She then made her way to the room that was right next to it as she greeted her other stepsister with, "Good morning, Hiromi."

"Oh Haru, there you are. I need you to shine some shoes of mine for me. Make sure to be careful though." The lighter brunette said, from inside her room.

And just like with her other stepsister Haru now was walking out with basket of shoes in her right arm as she responded with, "Yes, Hiromi."

She then walked into the third door as she said, "Good morning, Stepfather."

"Oh hey Chicky, I was wondering when you were going to show up." The white furred half cat commented, from in his room. Hearing this caused Baron's expression to darken as the large white half cat went on with, "Here's some laundry that you need to do. But be quick about it or else!"

'Yes, Stepfather." Haru replied, as she shut his door now with a bag of laundry on her head. As she made her way back down the stairs though Baron could not help but worry that Haru's stepfamily was going to drive the poor girl to an early grave as he then followed her down the stairs as best he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Haru was sweeping the main room to the estate as her stepfather walked into the room wearing a brown suit along with a cane as he said, "Hey Haru, come here for a minute."

The brunette nodded as she set the broom up against the wall and approached her stepfather as she asked, "Yes Stepfather, do you need me to do something for you?"

"Actually I don't right now Chicky." Renaldo replied, as he fixed his bowtie. He then looked down at her as he went on with, "I just wanted to let you know that Louise, Hiromi, and myself are going to be heading into town for a few hours. But while we're gone I expect you to do nothing but your chores. I'm also expecting you to be done with them by the time that we get back. Is that clear?"

"Yes Stepfather, I understand." Haru replied, as she hung her head and went back to sweeping.

Hearing this caused a grin to appear on the white furred half cat's face as he said, "Good. So I'll see you when we get back then alright?"

The young woman just nodded as she then heard the right main door to the estate being shut. After she looked out the window and saw that the carriage had drove away she slightly jumped when she heard Baron's voice as he said, "I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to leave."

Haru then looked down at the orange and cream furred figurine as she asked, "Why were you so worried if my stepfather had left or not?"

Realizing what he had just said Baron let out a cough as he answered with, "It's nothing, Haru."

He then looked around the estate as he just sighed and walked towards the window. And when he was in front it he jumped up and stared out of it as his expression then soften from memories of his past. When Haru went to join him she noticed a group of three half cats were crowded around something or someone as she asked out loud, "I wonder what's going on over there?"

The Cat Creation instantly broke out of his thoughts and looked to where the brunette was looking not quite sure what was happening as he suggested, "Who's knows what's going on out there, Haru. But remember your stepfather as forbidden you from helping others so-" He stopped himself though when he saw that the young woman had dropped her broom while she ran up and opened one of the main doors to the estate and rushed out of it as he then added, "Haru, wait it's not safe!"

When Haru had reached the group of half cats though she let out a gasp when she saw that the three were beating up another half cat as she shouted, "Hey, what do you three think you're doing?"

The one half cat that was in front of her turned to face her as she then noticed that he was completely covered in black fur and had golden eyes as he commented with, "Well, look what we have here boys."

She then noticed that the other two half cats were now looking at her as well along with the one that was still in front of her. The one to the left was a dark blue furred half cat with gold eyes that the black furred one. The one of the right though was a dark red furred half cat who had green eyes as the three then surrounded her as the blue furred half cat asked, "Hey, now what's a pretty little thing like yourself doing out all alone anyway? Don't you know that you could get hurt being by yourself?"

The brunette though refused to be imitated as she replied back with, "Thank you for your concern, but what I want to know is what you three were doing to that other half cat?"

Hearing this caused the red furred half cat to look over at the lavender half cat who was still lying on the ground as he said, "Oh, nothing really this guy just seemed to look like a noble so we thought that we would jump him to see if he anything good on him." He then scoffed as he continued with, "But the loser was completely broke...it was a total waste of our time."

To her surprise Haru then felt a hand place itself under her chin as her eyes were brought up to the black half cat's level (well almost) as he commented with, "Well, that might be true, but if you think about we just got ourselves something a lot nicer then gold or sliver."

The comment just made the hazel eyed young woman scoff at the three as she shot back, "Yeah right, what makes you guys think that I would want to be seen with a couple of thieves like you?"

She then was caught off guard when the dark blue half cat smacked her across the face. She then realized that he had also dug his claws into her skin as small trails of blood ran down her face as he snapped back, "Shut up, girl! We don't need your sass!"

The young woman just continued to look down at the ground in slight shock that, that had happened as the black half cat grabbed the dark blue half cat and punched in the stomach as he shouted in his face, "You idiot! Why did you go and do that? Who cares if the girl has a little bit of an edge to her! If we're going to take her with us then I don't want you to hit her like that again, you got that?"

The dark blue half cat just gasped for air as he replied, "Yeah...I...got it, boss..."

The golden eyed half cat then let go of his lackey as he bent down and cupped Haru's chin in his left hand as he said, "Sorry about that darling. " He then glared over at the other golden eyed half cat as he went on with, "That moron over there doesn't know how to treat a lady." He then helped her onto her feet and looked into her hazel eyes as he ended with, "So what do you say will you leave where ever you're living at and join us to live a life on the road?"

Haru was not expecting the offer from the thief as she thought about it for moment before her expression sadden as she replied back with, "I'm sorry, but I promised my mother when she was on her death bed that I wouldn't leave my home."

Her eyes then widen in fear when she saw the half cat pull out a dagger as he responded with, "Well, it's too bad that you just made a bad decision. Because if you had said yes then I wouldn't need to kill you since you saw what we had done to that loser earlier."

Haru closed her eyes thinking that this was end. But when she had noticed that the small sharp object had not made any kind of contact with her body she opened her eyes and gasped. Standing right behind the black furred half cat was the lavender one who had been lying on the ground earlier. She then saw that he had a sword pressed against the side of the other half cat's throat as he said, "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that." The brunette continued to watch as the mismatched eyed half cat then pressed the sword a bit closer to other cat's skin as he continued with, "Now kindly drop your dagger and back away from the girl."

Before the black cat could do anything though Haru jumped up a bit when someone shouted, "Prince Lune!"

The hazel eyed young woman then leaned over to her right and saw that a tan furred half cat wearing a blue uniform was running up to them along with quite a few other half cats of the same color only they were wearing a red version of the same uniform. She then watched as the white clad half cat smiled and turned his head as he replied, "I'm glad to see that you made just in time. Now please take these three back to the castle and put them in the dungeon. For not only did they try to severely injury me they also harmed this young lady who tried to stop them."

"Yes, sire." The blue uniform wearing half cat replied, as he bowed to him and then ordered his men to take the three away.

Haru watched as the three thieves were being dragged away with looks of disbelief on their faces that they had tried to kill the cat prince. She then noticed that the prince had put away his sword and was now looking at her with concern as he asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

The brunette nodded as she answered, "Yes I'm alright thank you for saving me, Your Highness."

"Actually it is I who should be thanking you." The Prince responded back with, as he walked a bit closer to her. He then went on with, "If you had not stepped in when you did then I never would of had gotten the chance to get my sword out." He then noticed the small claws marks that were on the right side of her face as his expression sadden while he ended with, "My apologizes miss, I had failed to notice that, that scoundrel had dug his claws into your skin that deeply."

He then took out a handkerchief and gently pressed it against her face while Haru protested with, "I, um, this is very kind of you to want to stop the bleeding, sire. But I'm alright really I am."

She then watched as the lavender furred noble nodded in understanding as he pulled the item away from her face and put it back into his pocket as he then bowed to her and said, "Again I thank you for your assistance, Miss-" He then looked up at her as he added, "I apologize once more since I had not asked what your name was."

Haru soon became a bit nervous as she curtsied and replied, "My name is...Haru, Your Highness."

She then watched as the half cat prince stood up and gently grabbed her hand as he kissed it and then said, "Well Miss Haru, I apologize for doing this but I must return to the castle." She also noticed that before he turned to leave he looked into her eyes as he ended with, "I hope that I will see you again someday soon."

A light blush appeared on the young woman's face as she nodded in agreement. And as the prince walked away with some of his guards that had stayed behind she thought, "_I-I just saved the Cat Prince, Prince Lune?"_ She then placed a hand on the right side of her face as she added, _"I'm also going to have to ask Baron if maybe he could get rid of these cuts for me. Because if Stepfather were to find out about this I'm pretty sure that he would not be too happy with me."_

the brunette then made her way back inside to not only finish sweeping. But to ask if Baron wouldn't mind getting rid of the cuts that were on her face before her Stepfather and stepsisters returned to the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lune continued to walk down the many halls of the castle later on that evening as his father wanted to tell him something. And when he reached the throne room he walked inside and greeted his father with, "Good evening Father, now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

The longhaired Cat King just grinned at his son as he replied, "Oh Lune, I'm glad that you returned to the castle earlier today because tomorrow night there will be a ball held in your honor."

"A ball held in my honor?" The Prince asked, confused as to what was going on. However, all he needed to do was to look at his father's face as he realized what he was planning as he added, "Father, you're trying to get me to marry someone aren't you?" When his father nodded answering his question Lune found himself becoming a bit irritated as angrily ended with, "How many times must I tell you Father, I will marry when I find the right woman."

To this the Cat King jumped out of his throne and shot back with, "I don't think you get it do you, son? I want to see you and your wife have some grandchildren before I die!"

"I understand that Father, but I refuse to marry a woman that I have just met!" Lune snapped back, as he stood his ground.

The half cat prince then was surprised when his father began to laugh as he asked, "And just what is so funny, Father?"

"What's funny is that you say that when I heard about what happened to you earlier today." The Cat King answered, making his son gasp. A grin then appeared on his face again as he added, "And besides maybe this young lady...what was her name again Haru?" The Prince nodded as his father ended with, "Well, if you go through with this ball then maybe this Haru girl will show up."

The shorthaired prince thought about that type of thing happening as he mentally told himself, "_Perhaps, Father is right. If Haru were to come to the ball then this would give me a chance to get to know her better. And then in turn she would know me better."_ He then broke out of his thoughts and replied, "Alright Father, I will go through with the ball. But only for the single reason that Haru may show up."

"Good." The King said back, as he then sat back onto his throne. But before his son left the throne room he added, "Oh, and by the way the invitations will be sent out to all of the homes tomorrow afternoon."

The prince just nodded in respond as he then walked out of the throne room and headed towards the outer gardens to clear his mind. And to think about the brunette who had saved his life.

ooooooo

That following morning Haru was now washing the floor to the main room as she sighed when she heard her stepsister Louise sing while her stepfather played the piano and Hiromi played the flute. She then touched her cheek grateful that Baron had gotten rid of the small claws that had been on her face yesterday. Speaking of the cat figurine Haru looked over and smiled at him as he stood against one of the chair legs that was across from her. He just smiled back at her and tipped his hat to her as she then went back to washing the floor. Her mind then began to wonder as she told herself, "_It was so odd, but when Baron got rid of the marks that were on my face I noticed that he had this deep concern in his eyes that I know I've seen before. I just can't remember where..."_

She was broken out of her thoughts though when there was a knock on the left front door as someone said, "Open in the name of the Cat King."

Haru put down the wet clothe and walked towards the door and opened it as she asked, "Yes?"

The dark brown and tan mixed half cat smiled at her as he handed her an invitation and replied, "This is an urgent message from His Majesty."

As the half cat walked away Haru did a small curtsy as she said, 'Thank you." She then shut the door and looked the envelope over as she made her way towards the stairs.

But before she went up there Baron walked towards her as he asked, "So Haru, what does the King's message say?"

"I'm not to sure what it says, Baron." The brunette replied, as she looked it over one more time. She then started to make her way upstairs as she added, "But maybe they won't mind if I interrupt the "music lesson"."

Hearing this caused a light chuckle to escape the Cat Creation's lips. And as the young woman continued to walk upstairs Baron took this chance to follow her through the inner parts of the estate.

ooooooo

As Renaldo continued to play the piano so too did Louise continue to sing. That is until Hiromi accidently got her finger stuck in one of the holes of the flute. And while she tried to get it out she unknowingly was striking her sister's chin and throat making her sound even worse. Louise then could not take it any more as she stopped singer and glared at her sister as the short haired brunette then got her finger free and was about to start to play again. But before she could her half cat sister quickly grabbed the instrument away from her and hit her over the head with it as she shouted, "You're so clumsy! You did that on purpose!"

"No i didn't!" Hiromi shot back, as she grabbed her flute back and hit her sister back in retaliation.

Renaldo at this point and time had stopped playing the piano and soon became annoyed with his two bickering daughters as he said, "Hey, alright that's enough. Now how many times do I have to tell you two to use self control?"

The two just glared at one another and turned away with their arms crossed as the large white cat just smiled and started to play the piano again. But before he could there was a knock on the door which caused him to slam his fingers onto the keys as he turned and shouted, "What?" When the door opened to reveal Haru though he soon became enraged as he added, "Hey Chicky, how many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt-"

"But this just arrived from the palace." His stepdaughter interjected with, as she showed the three the envelope with the royal seal on the back of it.

"From the palace!" Both Louise and Hiromi said at the time, as they ran towards the brunette.

Seeing this caused Haru to gasp as she let them take the letter from her as the two then began to argue over who was going to read it. Renaldo just grabbed the letter from Hiromi's hand and said, "I'll read it...geez."

The large white furred half cat then began to read over the letter mentally to himself as he stated, "Well, what do you know. The Cat King is holding a ball in honor of his son, Prince Lune." Both of his daughters quickly became excited as they said the prince's name while their father went on with, "And it says here that by royal command every madam is to attend."

"Why that's us!" Louise exclaimed, as she put a hand on her chest. Her sister then batted her eyes as she added, "And I'm sure that one of us will be able to get his attention."

Haru then took a few steps forward as she asked, "So does this mean that I can go too?"

"Ha, her dancing with the prince?" Her half cat stepsister mockingly asked, while she tried to hold in her laughter at the thought.

"I would be honored to Your Highness, but you wouldn't mind holding my broom for me would you?" Her other stepsister also mockingly asked, as she raised her flute a little bit in the air.

Both of the brunette's stepsisters then began to twirl in place while linked arm in arm while their father just let a smirk form on his face. Haru would not give up though as she took a few more steps forward as she shot back, "Hey, why can't I go to the ball?" Hearing this caused both of her stepsisters to stop what they were doing while her stepfather just gave a confused look as she continued with, "And besides it says that by royal command every madam is to attend."

From up above the fireplace Baron looked down at the brunette with a proud smile on his face glad to see that she was starting to stand up for herself as the large white furred half cat replied, "Hmm, you know what Chicky, you're right. I don't see why you can't go to the ball." Not believing that their father would say this both Louise and Hiromi lightly gasped and looked at one another as he went on with, "That is if you get all of your work done."

Hope then showed in the young woman eyes as she said, "Don't worry I will, I promise."

"And if you can find something suitable to wear." Renaldo added, as he turned to face her a little bit.

As Haru made her way to the open doorway she said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that I can find something." And once she had reached the door she then began to close it as she ended with, "Thank you, Stepfather."

Baron then took the chance to follow her from the inner wall again as both of Renaldo's daughters march up to him with displeased looks on their faces as Louise asked in shock, "Father, do you just realize what you just said?"

"Hey, calm down I did say "if" didn't I?" The white furred half cat asked, as he then began to chuckle. Soon after followed by his two daughters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haru opened up a chest that sat in her room as she pulled out a dress that was green on the top half and white on the bottom half. It also had a long bow on the back section as she put it up against herself and said, "Isn't it lovely? It was my mother's."

Hearing this caused Toto to become quiet yet he still nodded agreeing with her question. Baron on the other hand just continued to stare at the dress that now was on a stand as he whispered, "Yes, and you're mother looked breathe taking in that dress."

To the figurine's surprise Haru turned her head and asked, "Did you just say something, Baron?"

"Um, no please don't mind me, Haru." Baron reassured her with, as he mentally sighed with relief that she had not heard his comment. He then walked a ways away as he added, "So Haru, what do you plan on doing with your mother's dress?"

The brunette just smiled as she got up and replied, "Well, actually I was hoping to give it a new look." She then grabbed a book that was on the floor as she turned a few pages until she found the design that she was looking for. She then set the book down in front of the orange and cream furred half cat as ended with, "You see this is the design that I want to use."

Seeing what the brunette had planned for the dress caused a smile to form on the Cat Creation's face as he said, "That looks like a lovely design, Haru." But how will you be able to make the necessary changes?"

"Well, actually that won't be easy since I'll need make the sleeves shorter. I'll also need a sash, something for color and then I'll need-" Haru stated, before she was cut off by one of her stepfamily members who had called out her name. She then looked towards the door as she added, "What do they want now?" She then got up and lightly gazed the fabric of her mother's dress as she went on with, "I guess...my dress will have to wait." When she opened the door to her room though she heard her stepfather shout her name as she ended with, "Alright, I'm coming."

After the brunette had left though the Bird Creation looked at his friend as he asked, "Baron, you do realize that Haru isn't going to be able to work on her dress right?"

The green eyed half cat nodded as he answered, "You're probably right, Toto." He then walked towards the door and kicked it shut as he turned and added, "That is why I'll be making the changes to the dress."

"What are you crazy, Baron? The crow asked, as he flow down to him. He then continued with, "You know that if that giant marshmallow sees you that we'll be dead right?"

The Cat Creation just turned his back to his friend as he replied, "I know this Toto, but you know that I would do anything to make Haru happy."

The Bird Creation was going to protest some more, but right away he found that it would be useless as he let out a sigh and said, "Alright Baron, just be careful."

Baron nodded as he ran towards a hole that in the wall and made his way down the inner sections of the wall until he reached one of the rooms on the second floor of the estate. And when he opened the removable part of the wall he peered inside only to see Haru being thrown clothes left and right while her two stepsisters told her to do this or that. He then looked over to his left when Renaldo said, "Oh and Chicky when you're done with Louise and Hiromi's things. I have a few extra things for you to do before you start your regular chores."

The brunette just looked over at her stepfather for a moment before she let out a sigh and replied, "Very well." She then opened the door and then gently closed it behind her with the back of her left foot.

After Haru had left the room though Baron continued to watch her stepfamily as Hiromi complained, "Father, I don't see why everyone else as such nice things to wear." She then threw a green sash onto the ground as she continued with, "Like this sash for example. I don't even think that I would even want to be seen dead in it."

"You should talk!" Louise snapped back, as she threw a necklace that was cover from one end to the other with sliver beads. She then gave the item a small but hard kick as she went on with, "These beads I can't stand to look at them anymore!"

The two then continued to complain to their father even as the door closed on them. Once the orange and cream furred half cat knew for certain that the three were gone he quickly jumped out of his hiding place and muttered something under his breathe. He then extended his hand and within an instant both the sash and the necklace began to flow in the air. The Cat Creation then made his way back to Haru's room with the items still floating behind him hoping that he could make her mother's dress into something that would suit the brunette. And that would make Haru's beauty shine.

ooooooo

Later on that night the large clock tower that was next to the castle stroked at seven causing it to ring a few times as a carriage then left the castle and made it's way to the estate. Once it was in front of entrance doors to the home the driver stopped and looked upward towards the window as Haru looked down for a moment and then walked away. She then approached a door as she lightly knocked on it. Her stepfather soon after opened it as he asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"The carriage is here." Haru replied, as she then turned her back to him.

But when she had done this Renaldo noticed that she hadn't changed as he asked, "Hey Chicky, aren't you going to change your clothes?"

The brunette stopped walking as she simply replied with, "I'm...not going."

"Awww, that's a shame to hear." The large white half cat said, as he looked at his two daughters and grinned at them. He then turned his head to look at her again as he added, "But hey I'm sure that there'll always be next time."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight." Haru responded back with, as she then made her way up to her room.

When she had finally reached her room however, the brunette let out a sad sigh as she looked over at the castle and told herself, "Oh well, why would I care anyway. I bet the ball would be really dull and boring, and simply...simply amazing."

She then noticed a dim light coming from the back corner of her room as Baron's voice replied, "Haru, could you please turn around."

The brunette did so and when she did she gasped at her mother's dress. It now had two bows on the bottom part of it with another bow in the upper middle section of it. It also had a necklace of sliver beads on the stand as she ran up to it and said, "It's beautiful." She then looked over at the two Creations and added, "But when did you two find the time to do this?"

The Cat Creation just tipped his hat to her and answered with, "I just used some magic to make the dress earlier today. Now I think it would be best for you to hurry and change or else your stepfamily may leave without you."

Haru nodded as she took the dance off of it's stand and twirled once with it up agianst herself as she looked over once more at the two and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you both so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renaldo made his way down the stairs in dark a red suit with his daughters right behind him in the same colored dresses that they normally wore around the house as he turned to them and said, "Now remember when you're both introduced to the prince be sure to-"

He was cut off however, when the three heard Haru's voice from upstairs as she begged, "Wait! Please wait for me!" Hearing this caused the large half cat and his two daughters to turn around only to see Haru slightly running down the stairway in a green dress. And as she grabbed the ends of it and did a double take she added, "So what do you think? Do I look like I'm ready to go to the ball now?"

Louise and Hiromi right away began to panic as they both pulled on their father's suit coat and begged him not to let her go with them. The white furred half cat just angrily replied with, "That's enough!" His daughters then let out light gasps as they let go of his suit and stared at him in complete shock. After he had calmed down a little bit though Renaldo added, "Now I don't know if you two remember this or not, but Haru and I made a deal. Didn't we, Chicky?" To this the brunette nodded as he then approached her as he ended with, "And I don't plan on going back on my word."

From above the living room though Baron's expression darken as he watched the large half cat approach the young woman. He was surprised Haru's stepfather put a hand under his chin and said, "Hmmm, you know that's pretty clever of you, Haru." The Cat Creation then watched as Renaldo put a claw underneath the necklace and went on with, "These beads are a completely different color and yet they go very well with the dress." He then let the necklace fall back into place as he turned and ended with, "What do you think, Louise?"

The orange and cream furred half cat watched as Haru's half cat stepsister just crossed her arms and coldly shot back, "Well, I don't really care what she-" She then gasped when she turned and saw that the brunette was wearing the necklace of beads that she had gotten rid of earlier as she marched up to her and harshly added, "Why you little thief those are my beads!" she then ripped the necklace off of her neck causing it to break.

Baron's eyes widen as Hiromi was the next one to rip something off of Haru's dress which turned out to be a one of the green bows which were formerly her sash that she had thrown onto the ground as she exclaimed, "Hey, and that's my sash!"

And as the two continued to tear Haru's dress apart the brunette begged and pleaded for the two to stop what they were doing. Renaldo just stood there and let this scene take place for a few more minutes before he said, "Alright I think you two have done enough." Both of his daughters then walked away from Haru and left the estate as he added, "I don't need you two to be all stressed out when you meet Prince Lune." He then looked over at his stepdaughter who was now standing in a completely destroyed dress as he slowly shut the door and ended with, "Goodnight, Chicky."

Once the door was completely shut though Baron watched as the brunette started to cry as she ran through two doors in the house before she reached the backyard as she knelt down in front of a bench and completely broke down while she buried her face into her arms. As she continued to cry though she hadn't noticed that both Baron and Toto now were a feet away from her with sad expressions on their faces as the young woman said, "Mother, I know that you had always told me to believe in myself just like what Father would say." She then shook her head from one side to another as she added, "But I just don't think that I can do that anymore."

After the brunette had said this though both Creations noticed that some sort of magic was in the air as Baron asked out loud, "What is this about?"

They then noticed that the magic was now forming an outlaw of someone as there was a faint bright light. Once it cleared though it revealed a white furred half cat with blue eyes who was wearing a pink dress along with a pink bow around her neck as Haru continued to cry while she let out, "There nothing left for me here anymore...nothing."

The half cat just gave the girl a soft smile as she placed a furry hand onto her head and gently rubbed it as she replied, "Are you for sure that there is nothing left for you here, Haru?" Hearing this caused the brunette to let out a gasp in surprise as she raised her head up and looked at the female half cat as she just let out a light laugh and helped the young woman onto her feet as she added, "Come now dry your tears. Why you can't go to ball like that?"

"The ball? But I-" Haru said, before she stopped herself from going any further.

Again the blue eyed half cat just smiled as she reassured her with, "Don't worry I'll take of everything for you, Haru."

The hazel eyed young woman then let out another gasp when she saw the half cat pull out a wand from what seemed like thin air as she then gave it a quick thought as she asked, "Wait if you can do that...then you must be my Fairy Godmother?"

The pink dress wearing half cat just nodded as she replied with, "Well, you could call me that." She then crossed her arms and added, "Alright now the first we'll need is a um, a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?" Haru asked, as she looked over at the garden and saw where the half cat was looking at.

The white furred half cat just nodded as she then pointed her wand forward and gave it a little tap. Haru's eyes widen when she saw the pumpkin come out of the ground and move on it's own thanks to it's vines that were under it. She then continued to watch as another wave of magic hit the moving plant as it then stopped and had spread it's vine's outward until they formed has to what she assumed to be wheels. The half cat then waved her wand a few times as the plant then grow in size and changed it's color until it'll look just like a carriage.

After that was done Haru walked around it as she commented with, "Hey, that's pretty cool."

The blued eyed half cat then smiled at her and then waved her wand again only this time it was pointing at the barn. And within seconds four horses could be seen floating out of their stalls. They then were placed gently down in front of the pumpkin shaped carriage and were strapped to the outer rims of it ready to go. Haru then noticed that the half cat was now looking around as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

The pink dress wearing half cat just smiled and shook her head as she answered back with, "No, nothing's wrong I was just wondering who could be a good driver for the carriage." She then spotted Toto as she ended with, "And I think I just found your driver, Haru."

And even before the Bird Creation could protest in anyway he was hit with the female half cat's magic wand as he then floated in the air towards the carriage. Haru's eyes widen though when she saw that he was now changing from a crow into a black furred half cat. And that he was wearing the same kind of suit as Baron normally did. Once he was placed at his post though the now black furred half cat just scoffed as he complained with, "And right when I had gotten use to being a bird now I'm back to normal."

He then gasped when he had realized what he had said as he looked over at Haru, who was now giving a confused look while Baron gave his friend a slightly angered look as he just let out a nervous laugh and said, "Don't worry about me Haru, I'm just ranting to myself over here."

The brunette was going to ask Toto some question, but decided that, that could wait as she then noticed that the female half cat had just waved her wand again. Only this time it was Baron who had been hit with the magic as she then watched as he grow in size until he was the same height as Toto was as he removed his top hat and bowed to her said, "Toto and I are ready for whenever you wish to leave, Haru."

Haru could not believe that all of this was happening, but before she became too excited she turned to the pink bow wearing half cat and asked, "Wait what about my dress?"

Again she only received a smile as the female half cat replied with, "Don't worry Haru, I was going to take care of that problem right now."

She then pointed her wand slightly downward and started to spin it around. And while she did this Haru's tore dress was surround by magic as she looked around wondering what was going to happen. Once the blue eyed half cat had lifted her wand up into the air she gave it one final tap as the magic around the brunette burst and after it had faded away Haru was revealed to now be wearing a red gown with white gloves that almost reached her elbows. She then walked towards the fountain that was there and noticed that her hair was up in a high ponytail thanks to a hair tie of the color as she exclaimed, "Wow I look amazing!" She then noticed that her shoes were red colored glass slippers as she added, "Hey, I even have glass slippers. I like the color of them."

"I'm glad that you like the dress Haru, but you must understand that since this just magic that it will go away." The white furred half cat as she approached the young woman. She then placed a hand on her shoulder as she went on with, "And by the stroke of midnight everything will be back to what it once was."

Haru nodded in understanding as she replied, "Don't worry I'll do my best to back here before midnight." She then turned to face the half cat completely as she continued with, "It's just that this is like a dream come true for me."

"Haru..." The pink dressed half cat replied, as she gently touched her face. She then removed her hand though when she added, "Oh no, I hadn't realized that it was this late. You must hurry Haru, if you want to be able to dance with the prince."

Haru quickly nodded as she walked towards the carriage. But when she was about to walk up the small stairway she felt Baron take her hand into his as he helped her inside the carriage. She thanked him as Toto used the ranges to make the horses gallop at a somewhat slow pace as Baron jumped onto the back of it and held on. Haru meanwhile waved goodbye from the opened shaped window part of the carriage and as the female half cat waved back she whispered, "Goodbye Haru, and good luck."

She then disappeared without a trace thanks to her magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Cat King continued to watch with a sour look on his face as his son Lune just bowed to another female half cat and let her walk back to where she was standing. Seeing this caused the longhair king to become even more annoyed as he slightly shouted, "Why hasn't he picked someone to dance with yet?"

"Well Your Majesty, you did kind of force this ball on him." His advisor Natori replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

The king just mumbled to himself after hearing that response by the light blue half cat. He then saw a human girl make her way to the prince as he then sat up straight thinking that perhaps she could be the one. But when he saw his son just bow to the young woman and do nothing more he sat back into his chair and hit the top of his head frustration starting to set in. He then continued to watch as his son quickly yawned, but then smiled up at him and waved. The Cat King waved back at him for a moment before he turned to the kimono wearing half cat and asked, "I wonder if that girl who had saved Lune's life will show up."

His advisor just shrugged his shoulders as he answered back with, "Perhaps she will Your Majesty, but I wouldn't set my hopes too high."

ooooooo

Haru's carriage finally pulled up to the entrance way of the castle. And after Toto had stopped the horses Baron jumped off of the back of the odd shaped vehicle and set the steps down for Haru as she opened the door. While she was making her way down the stairs though and towards the outer stairway of the palace the orange and cream furred half cat grabbed a hold of her hand as he said, "Wait a moment, Haru."

The brunette stopped and turned to face the Creation as he then gently caressed her cheek and then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as he added, "Have a wonderful time."

The hazel eyed young woman nodded as she then proceeded to make her way inside. While she did this though Toto looked over at his friend who was still watching the young lady until she was out of sight as he asked, "Baron, don't you think you should have told Haru the truth?"

The green eyed half cat just turned around and made his way back to his post as he let out a sigh and answered back with, "You know that if this spell were to last more then until midnight then I would have told Haru everything." He then sat down on the back of the carriage as he ended with, "But because of the time limit I think it would be best if we wait to tell her later. Besides it would be selfish of me to deny her, her one chance at happiness."

ooooooo

Lune continued to stand at the front of the banquet hall wondering if Haru was ever to come. His ears then twitched when he heard Natoru's voice as he announced another pair of young ladies as he said, "Now introducing Louise and Hiromi Moon. Daughters of sir, Renaldo Moon."

The Cat Prince then looked up ahead of him as the two made their way towards him. He noticed that they seemed a little too eager to meet him htough as they both did a very low curtsy to him. He just let out sigh and was about to bow in return, but when he saw a young lady dressed in a seemingly shimmering red gown with her hair up in a high ponytail he mentally asked himself, "_Could it be?"_

He then ran past the two Moon daughters as he approached the mystery woman and bowed to her as he greeted her with, "Good evening, Miss-" He stopped himself when he saw a pair of hazel eyes as he added, "Haru, is that you?"

The brunette just smiled at him and curtsied as she replied, "Good evening, Your Highness."

Before the prince could be for certain if this young lady was in fact Haru he heard his father's voice as he shouted for the band to began to play something. And once the music started to play the lavender furred prince extended his hand to the brunette as he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

The red dressed young woman was hesitate at first as she looked at the prince's hand, but right then and there her father's voice came into her mind as he said, "_Always remember to believe in yourself, Haru. If you did this then you will have nothing to fear."_

_"Father..."_ Haru mentally replied, as her eyes took on a sadden look for a moment. She then looked up at the prince's mismatched eyes slightly surprised that he had not left to ask another young woman to dance with him as she gently placed her hand on top of his as she added, "I would love to, Your Highness."

Once they were in the middle of the banquet hall however, the half cat prince could tell that not only was the brunette nervous with so many peoples eyes focused the pair. He also noticed that she was having trouble keeping up with him because of her long gown as he asked, "If it's alright may I make a suggestion?" The young woman nodded as he continued with, "Instead of holding onto my shoulder I think it would be better if you used your other hand to lightly grab the edge of your dress. This way you can have more room to move your feet without worrying about losing your balance."

The brunette figured that she might as well give the suggestion a try as she let go of his shoulder and took hold of the left side of her dress. She then lightly gasped when she realized that the prince was right as she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." The blue and red eyed noble replied, as the two then became lost in each other's eyes.

ooooooo

Renaldo and his two daughters continued to watch as the prince and this mystery maiden continued to turn around the group of half cats and humans as Louise continued to try and watch the two as she asked, "I wonder who that girl is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that I've never seen her before." Hiromi replied, as she too tried to watch the two dance. When she did find a good spot though she added, "Although the prince sure does seem to know her."

Renaldo also watched the two as he said, "You know I don't know who that girl is either, but she is beautiful isn't-" He then stopped when he got a small whiff of her sent as he then went on with, "Wait a minute there is something familiar about her."

The large half cat then slowly followed the couple as they danced their way outside. But before he could get a better look at the girl the curtain that was hung in the open doorway suddenly closed. This caused the white furred half cat to become a bit annoyed as he asked, "Hey, what's the big idea-"

He stopped himself though when he saw the king's advisor standing next to the rope of the closed curtain as he cleared his throat and mentioned him with his hand to move away from there. Renaldo let out a quiet growl of irritation as he did what was asked of him and walked away. While he did this though he mentally thought, "_I'll be sure to find who that girl is sooner or later."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lune and Haru continued to dance on the outer area of the castle not even noticing or caring that no one was around to watch them. After a while of doing that though the lavender half cat prince then took her hand into his as he led her through the outer garden of the castle. And as they walked around the outer area of the palace they then danced some more while they passed some trees that were lined up in a row. They then walk across a small bridge that led back to the banquet hall of the castle. But as they stared at their reflections along with the moons they soon became lost in each other's eyes once more. But when they did return to the outer entrance to where the ball was taking place Lune gently sat down onto a bench that was next to a stairway and once the brunette did the same their lips then met for a soft and tender kiss.

Haru suddenly broke away however, when she heard the clock tower give it's first strike. And when she looked up she let out a gasp she said, "Oh no, it's midnight."

"Yes, it is." Lune replied, as he got up and took her hand into his.

A second ring then filled the air as Haru removed her hand and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, Your Highness."

"What right now? But we were having such a lovely time together, Haru." The Prince responded with, as he took a few steps towards her.

"I-I know, but I just have to go. Goodbye." Haru stated, as she ran up the stairway back into the banquet hall.

"Wait!" The lavender furred half cat begged, as he then began to follow her inside. Once the prince had made it back inside he added, "Haru!"

But right after he had said this though a group of both female half cats and human young woman surrounded him as they then began to comment on how beautiful the brunette had looked.

ooooooo

Haru continued to run down the hallway and towards the long entrance stairway ignoring the king's advisor as he followed somewhat behind her as he pleaded, "Young lady, please wait a moment!"

The brunette did not listen though as she saw that Toto had brought the carriage up to the bottom step and that Baron had jumped off of his post and had opened the door for her as he shouted, "Hurry, Haru!"

The hazel eyed young woman nodded as she then ran at a slightly faster pace down the long stairway. When she had lost her left glass slipper though she quickly turned around and exclaimed, "Oh, my shoe!"

She then started to bend down to pick up. But before she could she felt someone grab her hand and pull her to her feet. And when she turned to look at the person she soon found out that it was Baron as he said, "Don't worry about the shoe, Haru. The most important thing right now is to get you back home before any member of your stepfamily finds out that you were here."

Haru nodded in understanding as the orange and cream furred half cat helped her into the carriage and then quickly jumped onto the back of it as he shouted, "Now let's hurry, Toto!"

The black half cat nodded as the carriage then drove away. But while they left the courtyard the king's advisor watched then leave as he then noticed that the young lady had dropped one of her shoes as he bent down and picked it up while he asked himself, "She didn't even stop to retrieve this. Hmm, I wonder why?"

He then headed back inside to inform the king of what he had found out.

ooooooo

As the tower reached it's tenth stroke on midnight Haru, Baron, and Toto started to notice that everything was changing back to normal as Haru's hair feel behind her head and her dress changed back into rags. The carriage also started to change back into a pumpkin while Baron and Toto started to shrink come the eleventh stroke. And once the final twelfth stroke rang Haru fell onto the ground along with Baron and Toto who were now completely back to normal. Seeing this caused the horses to stop their galloping as the brunette stood up and then started to walk down the road with Baron on top of Toto's back with the horses right next to her as she let out, "Well, it was fun while it had last."

"So I take it that you did have a good time, Haru?" Baron asked, as he looked over at her.

The hazel eyed young woman nodded as she replied, "Yes, I did." Her expression then soften as she added, "The prince was so kind to me and he was pretty cute too." She then let out a sigh as she ended with, "It's just too bad that it had to come to an end so soon. And that everything is gone now."

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet, Haru." The Cat Creation stated, as he looked down at her feet.

Not quite understanding where he was going with this Haru asked, "What do you mean?" The figurine then pointed his cane downward getting the young woman's attention and when she looked down she let out a gasp as she added, "The slipper I still have it?" She then stopped walking and bent down to remove it as she placed it up against her heart and ended with, "Thank you." She then continued to make her way back to the estate hoping that she could sneak back into her room without waking either one of her stepsisters or her stepfather.

ooooooo

The Cat King continued to sleep as he let out a light chuckle as an image of him playing with two kittens showed up in his head. But after a few minutes of this a knocking could be heard on his door which caused the longhaired king to shoot up straight as he shouted, "What? Who is it?"

"Your Majesty..." Natori nervously replied, as he opened the door in front of him.

The mismatched eyed king got out of bed and walked towards his advisor wondering why he would dare disturb him at this hour. It then hit him like a ton of bricks as he grinned and asked, "So since you're here, babe. I take that Lune proposed to that girl right?"

"Um not exactly, sire." The kimono wearing half cat answered back, as he began to shake a little.

"What do you mean by that, Natori?" The King coldly shot back, as he then glared at the light blue half cat.

The advisor then bowed low to the ground as he begged, "Please understand Your Majesty, your son Prince Lune told me a little bit ago that he was going to propose to the young lady. But before he could she left when the clock tower had struck at midnight." He then pulled out a red glass slipper as he added, "And by the time that I had reached the entrance stairway she was already gone. All that remained was this single shoe."

The Cat King then became a bit irritated as he shot back, "And how do you expect us to find this mystery girl when all you could get was a shoe?"

"But Your Majesty, The Prince told me that he knows the young lady's name. It is Haru, sire." Natori stated, as he covered his face in fear of what the king meant do.

"Hmmm, it's funny that you mention that name again babe, because before the ball started I took some time to take a look through the girl's family tree." The Cat King replied, with a grin. Hearing this caused the advisor to lower his arms and look at him completely shocked that the king would do that as he went on with, "And you know what I found out about Haru?" I found out that the girl is a daughter to a former Baron and Baroness."

"You don't mean..." Natori said, before he trailed off in disbelief.

The King just nodded as he replied, "Yes actually I do." He then started to make his way back to his bed. But before he climbed back into bed though he turned to his advisor and ended with, "Natori, I want you and Natoru to go to where ever Haru is living at and try the shoe on her left foot. Because if it fits then I just found myself a daughter in law."

The light blue half cat just let out a heavy sigh as he put the slipper away and made his way towards the door as he opened it and said, "Yes, Your Majesty." He then closed it and let the king go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Renaldo started to march up the stairs, but while he did this he shouted, "Haru!"

The door to the right of the stairway opened to reveal the brunette as she replied back with, "Here I am."

"Oh, alright so are my daughters up yet?" The large white furred half cat asked, as he stopped walking up the stairs.

"Um actually I think they're still sleeping." Haru pointed out, as she slightly leaned up against the doorframe.

Hearing this caused a growl to escape the half cat's throat as he said, "Alright I guess I have to go walk them up." He then quickly looked over at her as he added, "Go get the breakfast trays. Come on move it Chicky!"

The brunette lightly gasped in surprise as she nodded and headed towards the kitchen from that same doorway. Baron on the other hand just put a hand under chin as he let out, "Hmm, I would what could be going on that would make Renaldo act the way that he is."

He then ran through another hole that was in the wall as he made his way to Louise's room at the exact same time that her father did as he said, "Hey Louise wake up."

The female half cat just slowly sat up as she let out a yawn and asked, "What is it, Father?"

She did not receive an answer from her father though as he then left her room and made his way towards her sister's room. And when he opened it he said, "Hiromi." He did not get an answer from her unlike his other daughter as he just let out a light growl while he walked up to her bed and began to shake her as he went on with, "Come on Hiromi, get up already."

"Huh? Why do I have to Father?" The light short haired brunette asked, as she slowly began to sit up in her bed.

"There's no time to explain since he'll be here any minute." Renaldo answerd, as he made his way to her curtains. He then opened them as he added, "Besides the entire Kingdom's talking about it."

"Who's coming and what is the entire Kingdom talking about?" Louise asked, as she let out another yawn.

Hearing this caused the large half cat to quickly turn around as he answered with, "The King's advisor is coming that's who." He then walked towards the front of the room while Louise made her way to Hiromi's bed and sat on it as their Father continued with, "And what the whole Kingdom is talking about is that young woman who had been dancing with Prince Lune last night. They say that he has fallen head over heels in love her."

And just at that moment Haru started to walk into the room as she lightly gasped as she whispered, "Lune..."

She accidently let go of the breakfast tray that she had been holding onto causing the plates and tea cups and kettle to break as her stepfather sharply turned around as he coldly said, "Clean that up right now, Chicky."

The brunette did what she was told to do as she bent down and started to pick up the broken dishes. While she did this though Louise scoffed as she asked her father, "Why should we care?" Both she and Hiromi then fell back onto the bed and covered themselves with the blanket as she continued with, "If Prince Lune is in love with that girl why we should we even bother with it?"

"Now listen here you two!" Their father snapped, as he yanked the blanket off of the bed. He then stood over the two as he added, "There is still a chance that one of you could get to be with the prince."

"One of us? Why Father what do you mean?" Both of his daughters asked at the same time, as they looked at one another and then back at him.

"Don't you get it if the prince is in fact madly in love with this girl then I doubt that he'll even know or care what she looks like now." He explained as he looked over at Hiromi. He then smirked as he ended with, "And besides if this works then you'll end up being his bride."

Both of the girls then shot up out of the bed as they exclaimed, "His bride!" By this time Haru had gotten up as she too said the same thing, but in a hushed state.

They then started to run around the room grabbing different clothes and pilling them onto the brunette's arms. But when Hiromi noticed that her stepsister wasn't listening or moving for that matter she asked, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

"Snap out of it, stupid!" Louise demanded, as she put her hands on her hips with a displeased look on her face.

The light haired brunette just nodded in slight agreement as she said, "We have to get dressed."

"Oh, yeah you're right I do need to get dressed." Haru replied back, as she handed her two stepsisters their clothes back. She then turned to leave the room as she went on with, "I can't have the king's advisor see me like this."

While the brunette made her way towards the stairs that led to her room all three of her stepfamily members watched her leave from outside of Hiromi's bedroom. But after a few seconds or so Louise harshly asked, "Father, did you see what she just did?"

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Hiromi also asked, as she to looked up at her father.

The large half cat just put a hand in front of the two as he ordered, "Shut it!" He then noticed that Haru seemed to have an extra skip to her step and while his expression darken greatly he mentally added, "_So Chicky was that mystery girl the entire time huh?"_

He then slowly started to follow the hazel eyed young woman upstairs as he slowly took a key out form inside his inner suit coat pocket.

ooooooo

Baron continued to make his way up to Haru's room before Renaldo so that he could warn her of what he was going to do. But when he made it to her room though he saw that she was standing in front of the mirror and was brushing her hair. The Creation then quickly ran towards her as he lightly shouted, "Haru!"

This had caught the young woman's attention as she slightly bent down and asked, "Baron, what's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain, Haru." The orange and cream furred half cat eeplied, as he started to slow his pace. When he was close enough to her though he added, "You must get out of your room before it's too late."

Not quite sure where the figurine was going with this Haru asked again, "Baron what are you-" She stopped herself however, and gasped when she saw her stepfather's reflection in her mirror as he pulled a key out of the inner lock and began to shut the door.

The brunette tried to stop him from shutting it all of the way, but she was too late because when she had reached the door it had already been closed. She then lightly pounded on it as she began to cry while she pleaded, "Please you can't do this to me! Please let me out of here!"

She then couldn't hold the tears in any longer as she then began to breakdown and cry while her stepfather just said nothing and put the key into his right pants pocket and made his way back downstairs. Seeing this though just caused a growl to escape the Cat Creation's throat as he could not believe that Renaldo would something as drastic as this to prevent Haru from happiness. The figurine then decided that he did not care anymore if the white furred half cat found out about him. Because as long as he could get that key out of the half cat's pants pocket then there could still be a chance that Haru could be with the Prince. Even if she never found out the truth as long as she was happy that's all that mattered to him as Baron then ran back inside the inner walls of the estate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hiromi continued to look out the front window of the estate while her father walked down the stairs and into the living room. Her eyes then widen when she saw a carriage approaching as she turned and said, "They're here, Father."

The white furred half cat just nodded in response as there was a knock on the front door after a few minutes or so. Renaldo then made his way to the main doors of the estate as he opened the left one to reveal both of the king's advisors. The light blue half cat then adjusted his glasses a little as he greeted him with, "Good afternoon sir Moon. Both Natoru and I were wondering does a young lady by the name of Haru live here?"

"Actually yeah she does, but you just missed her since I sent her into town to get something." The large half cat answered back, as he moved aside so that they could come in.

The kimono wearing half cat nodded as he replied, "Alright I suppose we will wait until she returns then."

Unbeknownst to all of them though was that Baron was hiding behind one of the tea cups waiting for his chance to get the key as he noticed that the white furred half cat had gotten to the table and had grabbed the kettle as he offered, "Would you two like some tea?"

Baron mentally sighed with relief as the dark brown and tan mixed cat answered back, "That is very kind of you to offer us that, sir. But both Natori and I have been given strict orders from the King to have Miss Haru try on this slipper."

The figurine then noticed that the large half cat had set down the kettle as he mutter something under his breathe as he then leaned up against the table slightly annoyed. Baron then took this chance to lower his cane into the other half cat's pocket and when he had gotten his cane into one of the holes on the key he started to lift it up. He then lightly gasped when he saw that Renaldo's hand was about to come down into his pocket. It stopped however, when Hiromi asked, "Um if it's not too trouble could I try the slipper on?"

The green eyed half cat then looked over at the two advisors who just both looked at each other for a moment before the tinted wearing glasses one answered back, "Well perhaps, but only if you promise to be careful with it."

"Oh don't worry I will." The light brunette reassured them both with, as she then sat down in a chair and removed her own left shoe.

This caused Baron to whip his brow as he then lifted the key out of Renaldo's pocket and jumped down onto the floor and made his way upstairs. He just hoped that this unexpected distraction could buy him enough time to get the key up to Haru's room so that she could come downstairs and get what rightfully was hers.

ooooooo

Haru just continued to cry as she was still leaning up against the door as Toto tried to reassure her with something as he said, "Don't worry Haru, I'm sure Baron will show up any minute now with the key to your room."

The brunette just wiped the tears away with her right arm as she nodded and replied, "Yeah maybe you're right."

She then jumped when she heard someone's voice as it said, "Don't worry Haru, I'm almost there."

The hazel eyed young woman let out a gasp as she quickly turned around and saw the figurine slowly make his way to her room with the key behind him as she exclaimed, 'You got the key!"

"Did you ever doubt me, Haru?" Baron asked, as he slid the key underneath the door.

After Haru had grabbed the item she quickly unlocked the door and opened it as she gave him a warm smiled and answered with, "Not for a second."

She then made her way downstairs hoping that she was not too late to ask the two advisors if she could try on the slipper.

ooooooo

Hiromi let out a light gasp as she exclaimed, "Look Father, it fits!"

"It does?" Renaldo asked, as he leaned in a bit closer.

The light haried brunette then tried to walk with it on, but after only taking a few steps she fell backwards. Thankfully though her father had caught her as he asked, "Hey, are you alright?" His daughter nodded which made the white furred half cat sigh in relief as he added, "Well, that's good."

Hiromi then took off the slipper and approached Natoru as she then put the shoe back onto the pillow that it had been on as she said, "I'm sorry the shoe fits me, but I can't walk in it at all."

"That is quite alright, my dear." Natori responded with, as he then turned to the other advisor and nodded. The mixed half cat nodded in return and as the two made their way to the opened doorway the light blue half cat added, "Well, good day to you then."

His ears suddenly twitched though when he heard a young lady's voice as she pleaded, "Wait sir, may I try it on?"

The light blue furred half cat turned around to see the brunette walk down the stairs as he smiled and thought, "_That must be_ _Miss Haru."_

The large white half cat got in his way though he suggested, "Hey, now you don't want to rush into having her try on the shoe do you?"

"I'm sorry sir Moon, but these were orders from the King. You are lucky that we let your younger daughter try on the shoe since she is a human like Haru." Natori calmly shot back, as he gestured for him to move. Once the white furred half cat had done this he walked to Haru and took her hand into his as he ended with, "Come here, my dear."

After he had her seated in a chair he then turned and gestured for Natoru to come over there with the shoe. The mixed furred half cat just smiled and nodded as he slowly ran towards the two. But when he was almost to them Renaldo looked from one corner of his eye to the other as he stuck his cane out in front of him and mentally said, "_Oops."_

This caused the green eyed half cat to trip over the cane as he fell onto his stomach which made the slipper go flying. It then landed right in between the brunette and the advisor as he let out a gasp and said, "O-Oh no!" He then bent down and picked up a few of the pieces of the glass shoe as he went on with, "What will the King say when hears about this? Or worse what will he do?"

Seeing the light blue half cat advisor in such a panic state caused Renaldo to smirk in triumph thanking that nothing could go wrong now. He was sadly mistaken though when Haru bent down and said, "You know perhaps it might help if I-"

She was cut off by the kimono wearing half cat as he looked up at her and replied, "I'm sorry my dear, but I don't think anything you say will make the situation any better."

The brunette just smiled at him as she grabbed something from one of her inner pockets as she answered back with, "I had a feeling you meant say that. But you see I have the other slipper."

Renaldo's eyes widen in disbelief as he mentally shouted, "_WHAT?__"_

Natori on the other hand just gave the glass shoe a few kisses before he gently slipped the item onto her right foot. And when he saw that it fit perfectly he exclaimed, "It's fits." He then helped her onto her feet and hugged her as he went on with, "Oh Miss Haru, if only your mother could see you now. Why I am certain that if the Baroness were still alive she would be over filled with joy."

"Huh, what are you talking about? My mother wasn't a Baroness." Haru replied, confused as to why the advisor would say that.

"You really don't know do you, Haru?" Natori asked, as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

The brunette just gave him a confused stare as she asked, "I don't know about what, sir?"

She then noticed that her stepfather had become very uncomfortable as the kimono wearing half cat answered, "I think it would be best to ask your stepfather about your mother. Since the two were married before she passed away."

As his stepdaughter continued to stare at him though Renaldo gulped as he mentally told himself, "_It looks like I'm going to have to tell her everything. She's not going to like it, but oh well...she'll just have to learn to deal with it."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haru continued to look at her large half cat stepfather as she asked, "What is he talking about, Stepfather?"

The white furred half cat just let out a sigh as he explained, "Well you see Chicky, the king's advisor is telling you the truth your mother was in fact a Baroness since she did end up being married to a Baron." His expression then darken as he added, "And his name was, Humbert von Gikkingen. He also had a bodyguard of sorts who's name was, Toto."

Haru's eyes widen after hearing this when she remembered that Baron and Toto had introduced themselves with those same names as she let out, "No it couldn't be..."

Renaldo just ignored whatever it was that his stepdaughter had said as he replied, "Anyway your mother was beautiful back when she was alive. I actually fell for her right when I had first met her." He then lowered his head as he went on with, "But right when Humbert had introduced himself to her I could tell that they both had fallen for one another. And before I knew it, it had already been a year and the two were married and were expecting their first child. A daughter who turned out to be you, Haru."

The brunette then took one step forward as she asked, "If that is true then please tell me. What caused my father to disappear?"

A smirk then formed on the large half cat's face as he confessed, "Simple I paid a witch quite a bit of gold to trick both Humbert and Toto into leaving you and Naoko because she needed their "help". And once they would find the witch I told her to use a spell on them that would kill them within seconds."

The hazel eyed young woman could feel the tears building up inside of her again as she asked back, "Why...Why would you do that to them?"

"Because Naoko should have been with me from the very beginning!" Her stepfather shouted back, as he then lifted his head up so that the young woman could see his bent up rage. After he took some time to calm himself though he gave her a grin as he went on with, "Hey, don't get me wrong or anything Haru. If you had been born after your mother and I had gotten married then I know things would have been different." He then clutched his fists into a balled up state as he ended with, "But since I knew that you had your father's annoying habit of waiting to help other people. I just had to think of someway to try and break that trait of his out of you."

After hearing this Haru could not hold in the tears anymore as she fell onto her knees and broke down again as she placed her face into her hands. Before either Natori or Natoru could say anything to try and comfort the young woman someone asked, 'What is going on here?"

Everyone in the living room of the estate (expect for Haru) turned towards the open doorway to see Prince Lune standing there with a serious look on his face. When he looked downward though and saw that Haru was crying his expression instantly changed to that of a worried one as he asked, "Haru?"

The brunette's eye widen again, but this time it was out of surprise as she looked up at the prince and replied back with, "Lune, why are you here?"

The lavender furred half cat just walked up to her and knelt down in front of her as he got a handkerchief out and began to gently wipe away her tears as he answered, "I actually had come along with Natori and Natoru, but they both suggested that I should wait in the carriage. When I noticed that it was taking them longer then it should to get you I decided to see what was keeping them. Now please tell me what has caused you to-" He stopped himself though when he looked and saw that the brunette was wearing the right shoe of the glass slipper as he added, "I knew it. It was you the entire time wasn't it, Haru?"

The young woman nodded as she answered back with, "Yes, it was me, Your Highness. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right then and there Lune. But...I was afraid of what my stepfather might do if he had found out that I had shown up at the ball."

"I see." The Prince responded with, as he then stood up and helped her onto her feet. He then looked right at Renaldo and went on with, "And if you think that I did not hear what you had said earlier then you are sadden mistaken." He then wrapped his arms around Haru as he ended with, "I should have you put in the darkest dungeon of the palace and have your fortune taken away from you for what you did to Haru and her family."

"As much as I want to agree with you, Your Highness. I must ask of you not to do that." Someone said from behind them, which caused everyone to turn around and look up at the top of the stairway.

Haru's eyes widen once more when she saw Baron walking down the stairs at the height that he had been at when she went to the ball last night as she muttered, "What's going on?..."

Once Baron had walked down the stairs and stood in front of them he opened up his suit coat and as he did this he said, "Haru, I want to show you something."

The brunette then watched as the orange and cream half cat took a small photograph and gave it her. She then broke away from the prince as took it from him and looked at it in shock. The picture showed both her mother and Baron standing behind the fountain in the backyard of the estate. She then noticed that between them was a little girl and upon a closer look she realized that it her as she looked up at the former figurine as she asked, "So does this mean that you're my..."

She stopped talking however, when the green eyed half cat just gently placed a hand on her right cheek as he nodded and simply answered with, "Yes, Haru."

The hazel eyed young woman then felt tears fall down her face again only this time they were tears of joy as she hugged him and said, "Father, I-I was worried that I'd never see again." She then looked up at him and into his eyes as she added, "And yet both you and Toto have been with me the entire time. So please tell me what happened to you two after you had met with the witch."

Baron let out a sigh as he explained, "Well you see dear daughter, after Toto and I had reached the location of where the witch was she used some sort magic to trap us inside the house that she had led us into. She then apologized and told us that she really didn't want to this, but she was getting paid a good amount of gold by someone to have us killed." The orange and cream furred half cat then showed his daughter a warm smile as he went on with, "But after I had showed her that same picture she then showed pity on us and decided that instead of ending our lives she would turn us into statues or in my case a figurine. And that the only way the curse could be lifted was if the one who had paid her to do that horrible deed were to confess to either Naoko or to you, Haru."

This heartfelt moment was ruined though when Renaldo took a few steps towards the two as he shouted, "What? So you're telling me that just because of some stupid picture the witch didn't kill you!" After the lord had nodded in a yes motion the large half cat then marched right up to the two as he lifted Baron up by the front of his shirt causing him and his gaughter to let go of another as he added, "Well, I guess I should have just gone through with my other plan and had taken care of you myself!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, you idiot!" Someone shot back, causing the white furred half cat to turn to face whoever it was that was trying to interfere.

But when he did turn his head the only thing he saw was a black furred fist as it collided with his face as it caused him to let go of Baron and take a few steps back and cover his nose in pain as he asked, "Who or what the heck was that?"

He then looked in front of him and noticed that a black furred half cat now was standing in front of both Baron and Haru with a death glare type look on his as Renaldo just scoffed and said, "Well, what you know Humbert's bodyguard finally decided to show up."

To this the only response he received was another punch, but this time it was to his stomach as the black furred half cat snapped back, "You know I really should beat the stuffing out of you not only for what you did to me and Baron. But for also taking his wife away from him and then for treating Haru like dirt." He looked back at the brunette as he ended with, "But she doesn't need to see that so consider yourself lucky that she's here right now."

"Thank you for doing that Toto, but that really wasn't necessary." Baron replied, as he then walked towards the large half cat. And before anyone could ask what he was doing he continued with, "However, there is just one thing that I want to say to you, Renaldo." The orange and cream furred half cat then extended his hand outward as he ended with, "I want to thank you."

Renaldo just looked at the lord's hand confused as he asked, "Huh? Why in the world would you want to thank me?"

"Because even though you did terrible things to my daughter you never let anything harm her to the point where she would die." Baron stated, as he then looked over at his daughter. He then continued with, "And even with all of the money that you had gained after marrying my wife you could have just as easily thrown her out onto the streets or have paid someone to kill her. But you did not do those things and for that I am grateful." To this the white furred half cat just nodded understanding the meaning behind wanting the hand shake as he then grabbed a hold of the Baron's hand and shook it. But within a few seconds the orange and cream furred half cat's grip became very tight as he ended with, "However, since I have returned I strongly suggest that you and your two daughters gather your things and leave my home at once."

To this the large half cat quickly removed his hand and nodded as he turned to his daughters and said, "Girls, pack your things because we're out of here."

The two nodded and did what their father told them to do. But as Baron watched the three go upstairs to get their things he was caught off guard when his daughter hugged him again as she said, "I'm glad that you're back to normal, Father. And thank you for taking care of me even when you were a figurine."

Hearing this caused a smile to spread across the lord's face as he wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Of course, dear daughter."

ooooooo

The church balls rang the next day as Haru walked out of the church with her newly wedded husband Prince Lune. But as the two made their way to the carriage to go on their honeymoon her right glass slipper (which was a white pair) fell off of her foot. She then stopped walking and told her husband, "Please wait here, I'll be right back."

When she had reached the shoe though she felt her father's hand as he gently removed it from the slipper. He then took glass slipper and slipped it back onto her foot as she then kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you, Father."

The orange and cream furred lord just nodded and gestured for her to go on to which she did as the prince then helped into the carriage and then got inside of it with her. And as both Baron and Toto waved goodbye to the two they both smiled when they saw the brunette and the half cat prince press their lips together for a kiss.

**Well, that's the end of this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had typing it. Also thank you to everyone who has left a review since I'm always glad to hear when one of my stories is good or interesting. Now sometime soon I plan on making another Cat Returns crossover story, but this time it will be with Howl's Moving Castle. Also I might make a sequel of sorts for this story. However, you just have to wait and see what it will be about. Anyway though thank you once again for reading and/or reviewing this story.**


End file.
